Raom
by Tiffany GAQ
Summary: Como villano había que enfrentarse a muchas cosas y a muchos poderes, enfrentarse a maquinas, a las leyes, a rayos, a superfuerza y sobretodo a el... Ni podía pensarlo, que horror de cuatro letras juntas.


**Serie: Villainous.**

 **Creador: Alan Ituriel.**

 **Empresas productoras:** **Cartoon Network y A.I. Animation Studios.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: Raom.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: Black Hat; Demencia.**

 **Únicamente soy una fan de la serie, ni he creado a los personajes ni los escenarios escritos, esto solamente es una historia ficticia imaginada por mí.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **De regalo de cumpleaños para D. L. B. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

— ¡Fuera de aquí! — El mayor villano de todos los tiempos le gritó a aquella chica-reptil que vivía en su casa, ¿La razón? Pues ella entró a su oficina cuando él tenía que revisar las cartas con los pedidos y necesitaba tranquilidad.

Demencia no salió, se subió por las paredes hasta el techo negándose a irse del cuarto, quería respirar su mismo aire por más tiempo.

Black Hat se cruzó de brazos, de verdad que quería atender las cartas, si no hubieran villanos que mantenían esa tradición de escribir en papel seguramente no tendría que encerrar su maléfica presencia en ese lugar por tanto tiempo, pero varios de sus clientes eran así y bueno, solo quedaba responderles.

Para solucionar rápido el asunto se decidió por el trato.

—Demencia— Prácticamente cantó el nombre mirándola en el techo —Te tengo una sorpresa— Sonrió mostrando todos sus afilados dientes.

La chica encantada con la noticia solo se dejó caer con los brazos extendidos como para que él la atrapara en un abrazo; pero no, era un villano y mejor daba un paso atrás para que se estrellara la cara contra el suelo. La chica se despegó y sacudió su cuerpo, deseó haber tenido algo de felino para aterrizar de pie pero la vida era así, cuando lo miró soltó un chillido y quiso abrazarlo y besarlo pensando que esa era la sorpresa.

El villano le puso la mano en la cara para que no se acercara, no se rendiría en esa pelea.

— ¡Cálmate niña! — Le ordenó, ella entonces se alejó con un claro puchero en el rostro —Toma querida, para que tengas pesadillas despierta— Se quitó su sombrero dejando a la vista el que tenía debajo, lo extendió a ella que gritó de emoción y agradeciendo mil veces por minuto trató de alcanzarlo, pero Black Hat lo pasó a su otra mano con un elegante pase, Demencia intentó de nuevo tener el sombrero pero otra vez cambió de mano, así un par de veces hasta que en una alzó su brazo muy alto para que ella no alcanzara y se puso a avanzar hasta la puerta con la fémina siguiéndolo, fue cuando con la otra mano abrió la puerta y lanzó el sombrero fuera.

Obviamente ella se lanzó también golpeándose con la pared, pero al segundo ya estaba abrazando y oliendo el sombrero con gran frenesí hasta que escuchó el portazo de la puerta.

Ya no estaba dentro de la oficina.

— ¡Oye! —Se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó repetidas veces — ¡Déjame entrar! —Suplicó, pero no recibió respuesta, ante aquello se arremangó -aunque no tuviera mangas como tal- Preparándose para tratar de tirar la puerta abajo pero recordó algo, miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba el sombrero.

Emocionada se lanzó a la prenda de ropa y la abrazó, Black Hat le dio eso a ella, por lo tanto era una muestra de amor, las muestras de amor no eran muchas, por no decir casi nulas, por lo que esa la debía mantenerla para siempre consigo…

— ¡Te prepararé en sopa y estaremos siempre juntos! — Le exclamó feliz al sombrero y dando saltos alegres se dirigió a la cocina.

El ser dueño de la peor empresa de artilugios del mal -Villanamente hablando- se sentó en su sillón y de su manga sacó otro sombrero, ya podía atender las cartas en paz.

Pedidos de rayos de congelamiento, cartas que se autodestruían, pedidos de bombas más potentes, quejas de que se les perdía la pintura invisible, pedidos de quinientos robots-moscas-espía, la cuenta de electricidad…

—Parece que se dieron cuenta de que la estoy robando— Dijo al aire, luego se comió la carta.

Al rato entre tantas cartas tomó una y antes de siquiera mirarla sintió que la mano le quemaba.

La miró.

El sobre era asquerosamente rosa hiéreme-la-vista-como-método-de-tortura y tenía un corazón, literal, no esa figura rara conformada por dos semicírculos y un triangulo invertido, no, era un dibujo de un corazón humano con venas y todo, no muy bien dibujado pero se entendía la idea. Dando la vuelta vio una inscripción que le dio dolor de cabeza.

 _Para B. H._

 _Para que sepas cuanto te necesito._

 _Demencia - I LV U-_

Por eso la encontró en su oficina, la muy escurridiza le dejo una carta del poder más inentendible en la faz de la tierra.

Y lo estaba lastimando.

Soltó la carta y miró su mano algo herida por el poder de la carta, le bastó unos segundos para recuperarse y se acomodó en su sillón.

No abriría esa carta, podía llegar a ser casi letal para él y no, no planeaba pasarse días en reposo por auto-exponerse a la radiación letal que le dejó su "enemiga" dentro de la mansión. Hace tiempo que estaba la batalla en una especie de punto muerto que no se movía y la muy loca se atrevió a dejarle aquello recordándole cómo se llevaban antes.

Esos primeros días en los que "Oficialmente" Demencia era parte de ellos, parte de aquella lúgubre mansión y se la pasaba de aquí para allá sin control, no se podía mantener quieta ni un segundo, todo el tiempo por las paredes y el techo haciendo ruidos que llamaban mucho la atención. Fue esa época -que para él no era tan lejana- donde esa guerra empezó.

Él era un ser de maldad, un ruin, vil, cruel y espantoso villano, tenía muchos poderes y controlaba la materia a su favor, pero había un poder que se escapaba a su control, uno muy poderoso y difícil de controlar por completo, uno con tantos nombres e interpretaciones que a los seres de carne y hueso les dolía la cabeza de tanto pensarlo, podía ser tanto para el bien como para el mal y su energía era increíble, no tenía piedad con sus víctimas, ese poder era…

Ni podía decirlo en su propia mente. Le daba nauseas.

Para su desgracia y a la vez suerte Demencia estaba afectada por ese poder, lo que era fastidioso porque todo el tiempo estaba tratando de invadir su espacio personal pero era algo que lo ayudaría a enfrentar aquello, si combatía todos los días con aquel poder en un futuro -que esperaba no fuera muy lejano- sería completamente inmune, hasta podría llegar a controlarlo que sería algo realmente significativo para el universo, todo eso en sus manos sería una maravilla. Mientras, tendría que enfrentarlo y ahí entraba Demencia, sin saberlo ella era una rival que lo volvería más fuerte.

Pero enserio que era fastidiosa la niña con esa aura rodeándola todo el tiempo.

Inclusive, por ese poder que la tenía poseída hacia locuras aún más grandes que no haría si no fuera por eso.

Como la vez que le robó un beso.

Sí, fue tiempo atrás, un día algo agotador porque la fémina estaba demasiado, pero demasiado insistente en querer traspasar la barrera que él tenía impuesta en cuanto a su espacio, fue un momento en el que pareció que finalmente se había rendido, relajado por eso solo caminaba por los magníficos pasillos de su guarida silbando, entonces sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando pasaba al lado de una columna que tenía un jarrón robado y de sorpresa ella lo logró, saltó desde atrás del jarrón que le servía de escondite para abrazarlo con brazos y piernas, una hazaña suicida locamente valiente pero no conforme con eso aprovechó "sabiamente" a su favor los escasos segundos que le brindó su ataque sorpresa para juntar los labios de ambos muy bruscamente, hasta se escuchó como chocaron los dientes.

La chica ya le había dado el primer ataque que realmente le hizo daño, en esa guerra que mantenían los dos donde lo único que Demencia tenía verdaderamente a su favor era ese poder.

Él no permitiría que se saliera completamente con la suya.

La mordió.

Pero no en los labios, ni de broma, eso sería algo que cualquier humano haría, pero él no era humano. Le mordió la oreja con una boca que salió de su hombro a la par que la alejaba con fuerza, cayó al suelo y sosteniéndose la oreja lo miró.

— ¿De verdad creíste que saldrías ilesa si hacías eso? — La burla era palpable.

— ¡Yay! ¡jajajaja!—

Eso fue algo inesperado.

— ¡Nos besamos! ¡Esto lo recordaré por el resto de mi vida! — Dichosa se levantó gritando aquello e hizo un chistoso baile de triunfo. Se jactaba de su victoria, pero no duró mucho ya que de repente se tocó levemente la oreja mordida donde brotaba algo de sangre, Black Hat sonrió, la chica no podía celebrar completamente, o eso creyó — ¡Y menos con esta marca para el resto de mi vida! — Su rostro y su voz volvieron a ser joviales frustrándolo — ¡Debo mostrarle esto a Flug y 5.0.5! — Y se fue a mostrar con orgullo su marca de guerra.

El villano gruñó, eso era una derrota, especialmente porque le dolían los labios debido al contacto.

Después de aquello se preparó mejor, se volvió más atento con su entorno y no volvió a pasar algo similar, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera lograr ponerle un cabello encima él ya había dado varios pasos a un lado y eso significaba que había mejorado bastante los reflejos.

Tener a esa loca ahí era un entrenamiento constante que daba buenos frutos.

Con algo más de tiempo, mientras los cuatro aprendían a soportarse todo se volvió más… divertido, asustarlos para darles lecciones de cómo era un verdadero villano era entretenido, hasta se volvió un hobbie y su víctima preferida era Demencia.

Venganza.

Un día la vio por ahí y se decidió a seguirla para darle un buen susto en cuanto se diera la oportunidad.

Y vaya oportunidad.

La chica entró a una de las varias habitaciones de la mansión y él silenciosamente la siguió, no fue detectado claro está, era un maestro en aquello. Demencia de un baúl sacó un espanta-humanos, porque era algo tan aterrador que a los pájaros simplemente les daría un paro cardiaco ¡Cómo no! Si era una representación de él seguramente hecha por la desquiciada. Ella comenzó a reír abrazando al muñeco, giraba por toda la habitación y decía maleficios en su contra aparte de planear torturas terribles.

Porque eso de estar juntos para toda la vida sonaba desgarrador.

En un momento estaba besando al muñeco, oportunidad perfecta, más que perfecta, perfectísima, no pudo pedir más.

La novata en la maldad estaba demasiado distraída como para notarlo y de un movimiento rápido cuando cerró los ojos para seguir besando esa tela negra Black Hat tomó el lugar del muñeco y se dejó hacer un momento.

Demencia sintió que su muñeco tenía una textura diferente.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —

Un grito agudo se escuchó por toda la mansión.

Ella se alejó tocando sus labios y él estaba complacido, esa cara de miedo valía mucho, pero sabía que no duraría mucho.

—Lo besé— Escuchó el susurro — ¡Lo besé! — Y escuchó ese eufórico grito — ¡Y tú te dejaste! — Lo señaló expectante unos segundos y después sonrió grande antes de reír como siempre lo hacía.

Se notaba que otra vez celebraba su victoria, pero Black Hat ya tenía pensado que eso no quedaría así, usaría el engaño.

— ¡Lo sabía! Soy correspondida— Junto sus manos y miró al techo con un tono de el-cerebro-se-me-está-derritiendo-lentamente mientras sacaba la lengua.

—Demencia— La llamó y en un instante estaban frente a frente, le sujetó la barbilla para ver esos ojos brillantes por ese poder que le inundaba el cuerpo — ¿No piensas desquitar todas tus ganas con el verdadero en vez del muñeco? — Ella exclamó sorprendida.

Cayó en la trampa.

Lo besó, ¡Y con qué fuerza y locura! Movía los labios sin compasión y se atrevió a invadir la boca ajena con esa lengua bífida, no media sus acciones para con él, pero no importaba, pronto pararía.

Le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y la levantó un poco, Demencia parecía disfrutarlo, se notaba en los sonidos que hacía y en su necesidad de abrazarlo para estar más cerca, su deseo se cumplía.

Claro que él no era un hada que cumplía deseos.

Segundos más tarde la chica experimentó mareo, luego un sabor ácido rodeó su lengua, el aire le faltaba y la sensación de estar cayendo a gran velocidad la inundó. El corazón le palpitaba mucho pero no por estar besando a Black Hat, era de miedo, la adrenalina se activó en su cuerpo, le temblaba y todo al mismo tiempo era confuso, muy confuso y eso daba más miedo.

Finalmente la soltó y sus piernas no le respondieron, por suerte sus brazos le ayudaron para no golpearse la nariz, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo miró.

Estaba sonriendo como el gran villano que era.

Rió tenebrosamente.

A Demencia le encantó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No te gustó? — Se burlaba de la chica, estaba seguro de que había ganado y que nunca más se le acercaría.

—No— Alcanzó a oír y ensanchó más su sonrisa — ¡Me encantó! —

Ese cerebro dentro de ese cráneo de verdad estaba roto.

— ¡Fue genial! ¡Jajajaja! Se me puso la piel de gallina, algo como ir por la montaña rusa más monstruosa del mundo ¡Estupendo! — Gritó levantando los brazos y él se lamentó, no era esa la reacción que esperaba.

—Oh, pero lo mejor fue el principio del beso— Se acercó peligrosamente a él pestañeando coqueta —la forma en que correspondías y cuando me abrazaste— Suspiró abrazándolo de la cintura.

Perdió otra vez.

—Ya bueno— Se quitó el sombrero y con fuerza se lo puso a ella dejándola sin la posibilidad de ver.

— ¡Ey! ¡¿Quién apagó la luz?! — Black Hat la apartó y salió del lugar.

Estaba frustrado.

La simple presencia de ella le recordaba que no pudo derrotar aquel poder, eso le molestaba y mucho, lo mejor era gritarle para que saliera de su campo de visión, en serio, no soportaba recordar que fue vencido.

Al fin salió de su oficina algo malhumorado por los recuerdos, tanto así que se le olvidó cerrar bien la puerta.

Buscaba a 5.0.5 para darle un buen susto, ver una cara de sufrimiento le aliviaría.

Pero vaya que hay un ser superior que lo detestaba.

Demencia estaba frente a él… Y con la carta.

—Creo, creo, creo, creo, que esto— Levantó la carta —Es para ti— Sonrió.

—Sí, pues como es para mí, me pertenece y sabes bien que no puedes tocar mis cosas— La regañó acercándose con mirada intimidante.

—Pues… Se te olvidó, yo te la traje— Algo intimidada se la acercó.

—No la olvidé, solo no quise abrirla— Esperaba que entendiera el mensaje.

— ¡Yo te la abro! — De un rápido movimiento rasgó el sobre y sacó el papel que era de color rosa-asustado-por-un-fantasma —Black Hat, quiero que sepas, que te amo— Soltó un gritito agudo mordiendo el labio inferior, lo había dicho ¡Se lo había dicho!

—Como sea— Pasó de largo y ella lo volvió a interceptar.

—Aquí es cuando tú— Lo señaló dando leves saltitos emocionada —Me dices que me amas y nos ¡Besamos! — Levantó los brazos emocionada.

—No— Frio y cortante como los cuchillos.

—Oh vamos, no sería el primero— Hizo un gruñido coqueto y guiñó un ojo.

Qué horror.

Le recordaba que iba ganando.

—Pero el último ya fue— Respondió y volvió a pasar de largo.

— ¡Black Hat! ¡Acepta mi amor! — Le dijo suplicante estando otra vez frente a él.

Esa última palabra.

Esa que no podía decir.

Ese poder tan grande, destructivo, constructivo, eso que mueve tantas cosas, ese poder que corre libremente entre el bien y el mal y todo lo que haya en medio.

No iba a aceptar aquello, ni de broma estrecharía la mano con aquel enemigo y menos si era estando Demencia como representante.

No, simplemente no, no podía dejarse llevar.

Eso cambiaría muchas cosas.

—No— La apartó a un lado y siguió su camino.

Hubo tres hermosos segundos de silencio.

— ¡Te haces el difícil para no perderme! ¡jajajajajaja! — Demencia y sus ideas tan demenciales — ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nunca se me acabará el amor por ti! —

Él esperaba eso.

Si a Demencia se le acabara el… poder, ya no sería lo mismo, necesitaba estar enfrentándose a aquello, aunque muchas veces la quería lejos porque no la soportaba, no soportaba que tuviera que estar provocándolo cada segundo, pero necesitaba que ella tuviera esa aura.

Tenía que aprender de ese poder.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 3.**


End file.
